First Sight
by Amelia Robinson
Summary: A new girl in Forks, home of the famous Twilight series, finds the school not to be what she expected. There aren't any Robert Pattinson fans running around, or even Taylor Lautner lovers, but there is definitely something going on...
1. First Day

_Hello guys, it's Emily! I'm so happy to finally release my first story with the character Brooke in it! She is a very, very dear character to me and I hope you enjoy her as much as I do. Also, I really recommend you go to my profile page to know more about this character, which I will be using in a lot of my stories. Thanks!_

_Oh yeah, also, there are a lot of mistakes I've tried to fix, but for some reason, the site won't let me so just try to ignore those and enjoy! _

"Brooke, wake up, it's your first day of school!" My mother yelled from the doorway where she was standing. Thanks for reminding me, I felt like saying but was too tired to form the words. I shuffled around in my comfortably warm bed to convince her I was getting up, but she turned the bedroom light on just to make sure. She turned and walked away to get ready for the day like she wanted me to do. I exhaled, relieved she was gone so I could rest a little while longer. I knew it was wrong to tease myself with more sleep, but I settled with the thought that I wasn't going to let myself doze off again.

I allowed my mind to wander through memories, thoughts and opinions of random things until a flood of disappointment and fright flowed through me as I remembered where I , of the very well known vampires and werewolves from the Twilight series. At first, I was somewhat excited to see the famous town, but moving here was just going too far. It was such a small town, despite the tourists that flooded the place mostly during the summer, and I almost despised the emptiness.I willed myself to open my eyes in the bright, fluorescent light and sighed. It seemed like an hour until I finally made myself get up and throw on the stylish outfit I picked out last night. After I finished getting dressed, I brought my makeup with me into the bathroom. I started my makeup as I usually would, but chose a shimmery, silver brown eye shadow, applying it on neatly. Next, I traced a tidy black line above my top lashes with the liquid liner I loved so much and swiped on mascara until my eyelashes were thick and that, I ran the brush through my lengthy, black hair, styled it the best way I could and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

My mom had already been out here, the freshly brewed coffee served as evidence. I poured myself a cup of the drink, always needing the caffeine it contained in the mornings, and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard to gather some milk and cereal in.

I ate breakfast slowly, thinking about the unpredictable day ahead. I knew myself well and was aware that I would most likely look specifically for some abnormally beautiful people at school. I mean I couldn't possibly help it. We were in Forks after all.

My mother came out when my bowl was almost completely empty, and she slipped two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Are you excited for school?" She asked as she grabbed her lunch from the fridge.

"Yeah, I guess, but I just can't wait to get the first day over with."

"I know, it's always hard at first." I was silent as she called my sister down and buttered her toast after it was perfectly brown.

"Maybe if I'm lucky," I muttered, "I'll see some vampires today." I snickered quietly to myself.

"Why would you see vampires?" She must have not known that this town was the setting in Stephenie Meyers' books.

"This is where the vampires in Twilight supposedly live."

"Oh..." she said in a way that either meant she had no clue what I was talking about or was obviously uninterested.

I ignored it and after my sister grabbed the piece of toast my mom handed her, we rushed to the car.

"I don't really want to go to school," my little sister mentioned after the car ran smoothly down the street. She was clearly nervous for school as I was, but I had it harder than her. Even though she was going to be a new freshman, while I was going to be a be junior, it would be quite easy for her to make friends. She was both outgoing and pretty. As for me, I was almost the exact opposite. It wasn't as effortless to make friends for me and I hadn't ever been called pretty outside of my family (you know, since they had to say that), unless it was a joke or an obvious lie. It would be tough, I thought, I wasn't very familiar with being a new student anyway. Then I realized this was a chance to start over. It was a new school, and I could be a new person. I guess I could be outgoing too. Of course, I was already, but only around people I knew well. This was the chance to put my cares behind me and be open and gregarious everywhere. This new realization gave me little hope.

We finally arrived at Forks high school, and our mom escorted us to the office building. The nice office lady handed us both a schedule and a sheet to get signed by every teacher by the end of the day, and I looked at her in disbelief.

This had to be a joke that she played on every new student at Forks, it was just too similar to Bella's first day, but the look on her face convinced me otherwise. After we left the office, my mom turned to us.

"I'll pick you guys up after school, okay?" she said as we arrived back at the car, "Would you please put your sweater on, it's freezing," she told my sister. She rolled her eyes and slipped on the jacket she held in her hand. Our mother hugged each one of us and buckled herself into the driver's seat, we all said our last goodbyes and she was off, disappearing from the school parking lot.

"It's so dark," I muttered unhappily.

"Yeah I know. It's suppose to be sunny in the morning," my little sister answered. She crossed her arms and started towards the closest building, her long, black hair, that took hours to curl this morning, blew back, almost slapping me in the face. The smell of the usual sugar sweet perfume she drenched on in the mornings before going to our old school gave a reminder of it and how much I missed it.

"My class is over here," I called as she walked in a totally different direction. She turned around and stood in front of me again.

"I'm kind of scared," she admitted, something she usually didn't do when it came to her fears.

"You'll be fine; school will be over as soon as you know it and we'll see each other at lunch."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye," I waved and trudged to a different building. I was slightly uneasy from both the nerves and the similarities the fictional school and this school had. First of all, it had been sheet, and then how some classrooms were separated by different building. Stephenie Meyer must have done some accurate research about Forks high.

I continued walking to my Algebra 2 class, following behind a guy that didn't yet notice me and leading another one into the room. Just as the class turned their heads to view me, I went up to the teacher.

After a short, observant glance, he took the paper I offered him and scribbled his first and last name on an empty line. When he handed it back, he stood up next to me.

"Class, this is Brooke. She's a new student and I want you to make her feel welcomed."

Introductions, not my favorite, but tolerable. The room fell silent and everyone stared at me with either exhausted or just plain bored expressions.

"Hi," I spoke, after smiling my best.

"Sit down there, next to Jenifer." He pointed near the back at an bare seat.

"Okay."

I stepped down the aisle as eyes watched and took a seat in the appropriate place. Finally, the teacher continued a lesson I had already learned and most people turned towards him.

So far, my first day of school wasn't as bad as I expected. I truly only feared the 'new' part, but by the end of the day, I wouldn't be _brand_ new and soon, people would except me as a regular student. It sort of made me sad, however. I was already a regular student, but at my old school, back in my old city. The town I grew up in for almost 7 years. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone I knew and produced some tears as we abandoned the city. I had to be strong though, I would be 18 in 2 years and could move wherever I desired. I settled on that for the rest of the class until finally, the bell rung.


	2. Mystery

I reached my American History class in about 3 minutes, because of the closeness my first two classes were. When I entered, a nice looking older teacher sat at a wooden desk in the front of the room. A very few students occupied the room already, but there still were a few noticeable, empty gaps. The few who were present still peered at me.

"You must be our new student," the teacher muttered, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah."

"Now is the other new girl your sister?"

I nodded, "She's a freshman."

She looked at the paper in my hand and took it, aware already of what it was for.

"Okay, here's the paper back. You can sit at the very end of second to last row."

"Alright, thanks."

I took the paper back and advanced down to the end of the row. Every single pair of eyes followed me to my seat except for one. The guy who sat next to me.

I didn't exactly notice him at first, I was too busy setting my things up in the desk in an unnecessary and annoyingly neat fashion, but after all was organized, I automatically looked to my left.

He stared straight ahead, with a slightly focused expression, like he was watching a very interesting movie. I could tell most of the girls' stares broke off of me, to the guy I gawked at in confusion.

He was pale white and had honey blonde hair. That wasn't enough to describe him, though, he was so….beautiful, inhumanly so. It wasn't just his perfect looks that obscured my thoughts, it was how close he looked like someone I had read about.

Jasper Hale.

As soon as the name rushed through my head, I rejected my assumptions hastily. Of course this wasn't Jasper Hale! I probably turned red at the absurd thought. It was stupid to believe for one second that the Cullens were real, and even if they were, why would they be in Forks? And why would they even step foot in public? With four successful books and three successful movies, people would automatically turn the possibilities over in their heads if they spotted a peculiarly white person, especially in this small town.

I glanced at him again and a chill ran through my spine as I paired the description of Stephanie Meyer's vampires to him.

But if he _was_ Jasper, he would probably end up feeling as confused as I was as he sensed my confusion. If he _was_ a vampire, he would most likely hear me if I very quietly, whispered his name.

I thought for a minute; should I? No, that would just be plain stupid. If he didn't look at me or ask 'what?', I'd really beat myself up for thinking so stupidly. It was just too bold.

I suffered in shock through the rest of the class and occasionally glanced over at the man. It was only till the end, when the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave, that the blonde guy met my eyes.

He had the confused expression I imagined as he connected glances with me and exited the room at a chillingly fast pace. It was some more evidence I recognized involuntarily.

Throughout the next two classes, stares and introductions were the least of my concerns, I was too occupied in my thoughts already and I didn't have room for anything else. Sometimes, I wouldn't even hear a question someone asked me and they had to repeat themselves.

It wasn't until the class before lunch that I was forcefully pulled into reality.

"Angela, since Robert isn't here today I'll have you finish up your project with Brooke," the teacher commanded.

"Okay," the girl muttered shyly. I turned to face her in my seat, since she sat next to me. She was a cute girl, very tall with light brown hair and brown eyes. I could tell she was very quiet, but also kind.

"So I guess we have to glue these on," I mumbled after a moment of silence, picking up a few sheets of paper with typed paragraphs on it.

"Yeah."

I helped her paste the papers onto a white poster board and that's all we really had to do. I could tell she was very smart, so getting things done early was probably common for her.

Since we were quiet again, I decided to make conversation with her.

"So is this normally a fun class?"

"Not usually, unless you like poetry, Shakespeare and more poetry."

"I can handle that, but they're not my favorite," I responded, "What's your next class? After lunch, I mean."

"Oh, um History."

I looked at my schedule, "I have 3rd year French."

"You like French?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about moving to France after high school."

"Oh, that's cool. That'd be really fun."

"I hope. What do you want to do after school?"

She paused for a minute, "Um, I'm not very sure about what I'm going to study, but I want to go to the University of Washington."

"Wow, that's interesting, it's a good school. So, uh, are there any cute guys here?" Now I wasn't the one who asked around about 'cute guys', but I was hoping she would mention the blonde guy who took over most of my thoughts ever since I saw him.

"Just a few. You should ask my friend, Jessica, she's dangerously boy crazy." Hmm, no information about him. I decided to keep pressing for information.

"Who's that really white guy with the blonde hair? I'm pretty sure he's a senior," I murmured, even though I didn't know that at all. I was only using my knowledge from a certain book.

She stared at me for a while with a confused expression, like she didn't know who I was talking about. Finally, it was visible on her face when she realized who it was.

"Oh, that's-." And at the most appropriate moment, the bell rang, "Do you want to hang out at lunch?" She offered.

"Um yeah, sure," I mumbled, very disappointed she changed the subject so quickly.


	3. This is a joke, right?

I followed Angela down the semi-crowded hallway, specifically looking for the most eye catching person I'd seen today. He wasn't there, not yet. If he maintained the speed he had in 2nd period, he was probably already in the cafeteria, perhaps sitting in front of a tray full of untouched food.

Angela led me to another blonde guy, which wasn't even half as good looking as the other I'd seen today and a shorter, pretty girl with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

For some odd reason, they seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey, Angela," the blonde guy called as they made their way towards us. When they arrived, he looked over me, "Who's this?"

"This is Brooke," Angela introduced.

"Are you new?" The other girl asked.

I laughed at the obvious answer, "Yeah, I am."

"Oh, wow. We haven't had a new student in like, forever."

"Really?" With all the publicity this place got, I was honestly surprised, "My little sister also goes here. She's new too."

"Are you a senior?" the guy asked.

"No, I'm a junior."

"Oh, I don't think we have any classes together."

"No, we probably don't or you would've noticed me. Most of the teachers gave introductions," I laughed.

"Anyway," he exhaled, "I'm Mike."

"And I'm Jessica."

Then suddenly, it clicked. Angela, Mike and Jessica, oh how those names seemed familiar! Was this a joke? I couldn't find any other explanation, so it had to be. They were too serious about it though, like it was real. Very cautiously, I spoke.

"What's your last name?" I asked whoever the closest one next to me was.

"Stanley."

"Jessica Stanley?"

She nodded, eyeing my tone oddly.

"What about you?" I asked Angela, "Is it Weber?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"What's my last name?" Mike interrupted her.

"Newton."

"That's so weird, how do you know our names?" He asked as if Angela never said the same question.

"Isn't it obvious?" I began, but stopped myself. What if they weren't lying about themselves? It might just be coincidental, all of it, even how similar they looked to the characters in a certain series. "I've read it somewhere," I answered quickly.

He laughed, "You have a good memory then."

I followed after them into the lunchroom uneasily and made sure I didn't look around the room…yet.

When were seated at a table, Mike, Jessica and Angela introduced me to all of the people there. I covered up my shock with 'hi's and 'I'm Brooke's.

"Do you want to get something with me and Mike?" Angela offered.

"Um, no, I have gum."

"...Okay." And then she disappeared.

"Is that all you have for lunch, gum?" Jessica, who was sitting right next to me asked.

"Yeah, I'm usually not that hungry," I responded, keeping my gaze down as I searched for the packet in my pocket.

And then after I popped a piece of gum into my mouth, I slowly looked up and there I saw the blonde man who was looking away from me again, but this time, he was surrounded with four other paper white people, all unbelievably glorious.

"Who are they?" I asked in a strange, urgent tone.

Jessica knew exactly who I was talking about, even before she peered in the direction I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

It felt like my stomach was jerking up my throat. When did it get so hot in here? I was practically sweating and felt sicker than before.

"The…Cullens?" Saying it out loud sounded twice as stupid. I decided this _was_ a joke and began to feel very angry.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked in a mock tone, playing along.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't waste the time," I snapped, rolling my eyes at her flawless response. I felt so betrayed, like my best friend had stolen my boyfriend or something. I didn't even know these people and I was already bitter against them. I moved my gaze down, where I was glaring at the table. Of course they weren't only people, they were actors too. This was probably a show, an actual TV show that aired on a main channel, most likely a prank show. Oh yeah, well I wouldn't give them permission to show me on television. I hoped you could do that, possibly sue as well. I wouldn't mind that one bit.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

I looked at her in alarm and then at him and wouldn't you know it, he was. That was too familiar, and I knew exactly what was meaning to be played. The show was about setting girls up as Bella. Oh no, I would _not_ fall for that.I stood up quickly and stepped my way out of the bench angrily."Where are you going, Brooke?" Jessica questioned in frustration."I think I know them," I muttered furiously and walked over to their table without even listening to what she had to say next. 'Edward' had already looked away and all of them didn't peer at me until I was at a noticeable distance. Something every human would do. As I decreased my distance from them, I noticed how different they looked from the actors in the movies. How different even the _school_ looked. The producers did a pretty good job, I had to I arrived and stood in front of them at the table."May I sit here?" I one responded, so I took that as a yes. I pulled the extra chair out on the opposite side from where they were sitting and occupied it. When I glanced back up, they all stared at me in silence with unreadable expressions on their flawless faces. I wondered how they created the airbrushed effect on their skin. Possibly after it was revealed to me that this was a setup, the makeup artists could teach me how. After all, they owed me big remained quiet for a while until I glanced down at their trays."Why haven't any of you eaten?""We had a big breakfast," 'Edward' answered quickly, too quickly."A big breakfast?" I snorted, "Of what? Elk?"I caught the swift change in his expression and looked closely at their strangely real looking, gold contacts."I've already figured this whole thing out, you know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." None of them said anything again so I decided to play along. "Where's Bella?""Bella?" The small, black haired one questioned, sounding totally clueless."Yeah, Eddy's girlfriend," I snickered, "Oh wait, she's not suppose to arrive yet, it's too early. Wow, well I have to say, this is genius, it's perfectly planned out.""Okay, what are you talking about?" The big one, who was supposed to be Emmett, snapped, having enough."This whole show. I'm a new student in Forks high school and you guys, who are supposedly the Cullens, go here too. I've read all four books and seen the movies, but even if I hadn't, I'd still know who you were aiming to be. I mean, anyone could tell."They still gaped at me with strange looks."Okay, let me put it this way; I don't believe in vampires, especially not the 'vegetarian' ones."Everyone's expression stayed calm, except 'Alice's'. If this truly was a joke, they did a pretty good job, even as actors.

I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned around at the sound. My sister was smiling and chatting with a brown haired girl I had never seen before. I called my sister over and when she finally looked, her gaze fell upon them. I would think she would give at least a little strange look, but her eyes quickly switched back to me, trying to act like she wasn't mesmerized by their beauty. As soon as she came up, I looked at them again.

"Who do they look like?" I asked her, expecting the answer.

"Um, I don't know..." She hesitantly peeked at them again.

Oh, so she was in on it too! My own sister! I bet my mom was as well.

"How could you do this?" I demanded, feeling the tears already well up, "I know this is fake! Everyone can just admit this is a setup."

"Brooke, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Just leave," I snapped, tired of her show.

"Jeez..." I heard her mutter as she left.


	4. Believing

"Okay, vampires? Where did you hear that?" 'Alice' questioned, in a beautiful, honest tone.

"Carlisle told me this morning," I joked, "When I almost got eaten by James." Again, they fell silent until Edward examined them briefly and nodded in a disappointed way. That reminded me, this guy could 'read minds'!

I positioned myself so that I was directly facing him.

_Hey, so if I cut myself and at the same time, all of you breathed in, would you all come after me at once?_

He exhaled, "We are far more restrained than that."

I chuckled, "Finally, you decide to play along!" But then I suddenly stopped laughing and remembered I didn't say that out loud.

"What the…hell?" _You can hear thoughts?_

He hesitated, then nodded again.

I suddenly began to panic, not just because I was in the midst of five vampires, but also because this was not a show. What had the world come to? Was I just medically insane or were mythical creatures from mainstream books real? I began to breathe heavy, almost like hyperventilating, and everyone near me stared. I felt as if I was being watched and it wasn't from the students at Forks high school, or the five antagonists of the Twilight saga, but the one who made it public. Even if they couldn't read minds, the others knew I was startled since I figured out what they truly were. Unexpectedly, Alice came around the table to me."You need to calm down," She whispered after she eyed an outside observer. "Okay," I agreed, following her advice. I stared into her glorious, wide eyes, making sure they were gold and not anywhere near black. I glanced at Jasper, hoping he would help a little with this anxiety attack, but he just looked back at me with a reserved expression."He can't do anything. Not here, at least. People would find some supernatural essence if they all felt serine at the same time," Edward told me in a whisper."Okay, that's fine. I can do it myself," I fibbed."Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" Rosalie hissed."Yeah, that's a good idea. It would be better if I suffered through this panic attack without this big of an audience," I agreed, and stood up in a snail like pace compared to the...Cullens. That's when I noticed everyone staring at us, probably because these people didn't hang out with anyone outside of their family and for the fact that I was new.I saw my sister's hesitant expression, then my fresh acquaintances' faces.'Sorry' I mouthed to Angela as we exited the cafeteria. She had a disappointed face, like I was ditching her, which made me feel we were finally alone in an empty hallway, I suddenly felt very cautious of them and any of my actions. It was probably just the instinctive feeling you get when you're by yourself with all came to a halt abruptly, and turned around swiftly."We're secluded from the rest now. No human ears can hear us," Edward spoke softly, "Now what are these books you've mentioned?"I followed his example and kept my voice as quiet as his."Hold on, I have to ask; have you guys had something to drink recently?" I questioned tentatively. They all stiffened, still uncomfortable, and probably confused by what I knew."Yes, you have not a thing to fret over," he answered for all of them.I knew that if I was Bella, Edward's response would be something playful and he would probably say something like 'Yes, in fact we have. We just decided to save you for dessert'. I shook my head clear and thought back about what he asked me."You've never heard of Twilight?" I asked them all."No," Alice responded.I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion, "It's world famous though, that's why I think I'm hallucinating right now. Books can't be real, especially not fiction ones."

"What does it consist of?" Edward questioned.

"Everything about you guys, well I guess not everything, but all the things you'd let a family member know about yourselves. So, I know all of your life stories."

They all were taken aback. I guess it kind of made you uncomfortable when you were aware that a stranger knew too much about you. But the thing was, I wasn't the only one who knew…right?

"So it is a fictional biography?"

"No not exactly. It's just a normal series of four fiction books…or so I thought," I inhaled, "Want me to show you?"

Alice nodded hastily.

"Wait, is there a library with internet here?"

"Yes there is," she responded and pointed down the hall, "It's over there."

"Okay," I began walking over to it and they came as well, getting ahead of me, of course.

When we entered, only two students were there at the time. An ivory skinned girl with red hair was crouched over her homework on a table, and a long haired boy was searching through the small selection of books the school offered.

I sat at the first computer I saw and logged in as administrator. They probably didn't have Twilight here, there wasn't even enough books for _one_ series. While I waited for the internet on the snail slow computer to load, I heard Alice engage in a too quiet conversation with Jasper. Emmett played with a long, wavy strand of Rosalie's hair in a teasing sort of way and she reacted playfully. Edward pulled out the chair from the other computer and sat next to me, in a way, leaving us alone.

He cleared his throat casually, "So, who's this Bella?"

I couldn't help the smile that threatened me, "Oh, she's just a very nice girl, prone to death and _very_ sarcastic."

"Much like you?"

I glanced at him in the corner of my eye, "Well the sarcastic part, I guess. But she uses it with almost every mood, not just when she thinks she's being funny."

"She sounds quite…interesting."

"Oh, she is…I guess. I don't exactly know her," I laughed.

I drummed my fingers on the desk, creating an unsteady beat, when we broke to silence.

"You know, I'm not exactly searching for love."

"Oh I know, but lucky for you, you don't have to look, It'll come. I'm sorry, if you don't want a lover, you're helpless there, and you'll soon find that you'll want her in more ways than you think, despite the fact that you're 'restrained'."

He looked at me in confusion, obviously wanting to know more, and the web page loaded. Somehow, all of them knew and each one crowded next to me. I clicked on the search bar of my favorite search engine and typed in 'Twilight'. After I pressed enter, nothing came up that related to the book. Just web pages about the time of day and definition. I gave up on scrolling down and typed in 'New Moon'. Again, nothing, just the date of the next new moon.

"Okay, that's weird," I muttered in surprise. I decided to try something different and looked up 'Stephenie Meyer'. Several different social networking profiles appeared under that name and a few people finder's.

"Nothing," I whispered, "I swear, there was a whole series with 3 very successful movies. I mean, Breaking Dawn was gonna come out soon!"

"You need to be quiet," one of the librarians suggested from behind me.

"Next, you're gonna tell me that Lady Gaga never existed either!" I shouted, despite the warning.

"We need to speak with Carlisle," Jasper spoke for the first time.

I glanced at him in shock, "I'm not crazy, I swear, I'm not," my eyes slid on Edward, "You would know!"

"It does not involve your sanity," he snapped, stressed out as it was. Then, I understood what Jasper meant.

"Right now?" I asked, as his expression gave away the answer, "My mom's not gonna be very happy that I skipped on my first day."

"I can-," Edward started.

"Oh right, you can manipulate the office ladies! How convenient, I wish I could do that-."

"Shh!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Alice, take her to the car, I'll join you soon."

"What if she's only lying," Rosalie muttered right in front of me.

"Then I would be aware of that, of course. No ordinary human would speak about our kind as if they were one of us."

Alice motioned me out before Rosalie started a big argument. I followed her and said bye to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was the only one to smile and wave.


	5. Carlisle

I observed Alice openly as we walked down the hall, taking note of her black, cropped hair, flawless white skin and beyond gorgeous features. Even from this distance, I could smell the sweet aroma that was so different from anything I had ever smelled before. She also walked so gracefully, it really did look like she was dancing.

"Alice?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm not certain about that, I hardly know you."

"But do you think you could? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I know you won't. I would've seen it if you were planning to, so yes."

"Is Jasper and Rosalie mad that I know about you guys?"

"Jazz is slightly skeptical about it all. You're the first human to ever know about our coven, and Rose just has her own view on things. She won't give it a second thought once she knows it's out of the ordinary and the same feeling stays generally. As for me, I suppose its good you know, we don't have to hide what we are around you. It's quite different."

I smiled, pleased by her opinion on this, "Always so optimistic."

Her head turned towards me so quickly, it made a few of my heart beats jump.

"That's exactly what Edward says."

"Is it? I had no idea; I don't think I remember him saying that."

We were silent for a while as we passed a few school buildings.

"Do you know anything about my human life?" She questioned with wide, begging eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but something stopped me. I had a very strong, overpowering feeling not to give anything away and I had no idea where it came from. I had to tell her I didn't, the feeling controlling me.

"No," I lied, feeling guilty even before I said it aloud.

Her face dropped as we arrived at the silver car.

"So this is the Volvo?" I asked, changing the subject as lightly as I could.

"Yes, one of Edward's prized possessions. It has both speed and looks, both of which he favors in a car," She giggled.

I smiled widely and entered the back seat with her.

"You know, it's a nice car, but I would prefer something a little different…like a yellow Porsche 911."

She thought about that, "Hmm, sounds interesting."

Suddenly, Edward was there in the front seat and I gasped at the shock of him just appearing.

"Jeez, you scared me! There's only so much a person could take in a day," I muttered.

I could tell he wasn't in the mood for joking and started the car silently, breaking into a dash as we came onto the road.

It took 2 minutes until we reached the hospital and as we entered I felt a little uneasy.

"Isn't it tough for you guys to be here?" I whispered, "People usually like to bleed in hospitals."

"Yes, most times. That's why we've rarely ever been here," Alice answered. We rushed into the door connected to the empty waiting room. They led me far down the hall to one of the many doors. As Edward opened the door, Carlisle looked up slowly like he hadn't sensed them coming.

"Edward, Alice?" He spoke, "What are you doing out of school?" He pretended in front of me. Edward shut the door.

"Wow, so you're the doctor," I breathed, "I've heard so much about you. Dr. Cullen, I'm Brooke, it's nice to meet you. It's not everyday that I'm introduced to someone over their 300's."

He wore a convincingly confused expression, "Excuse me, dear?"

"Carlisle, she knows," Edward muttered, "We didn't tell her anything, she just approached us at lunch and I heard the knowledge."

The doctor stood up slowly staring at me with a slightly worried face.

"How much do you know?"

"Almost everything about each one of your lives. I even know that you lived with the Volturi earlier and the reason why you changed Edward-" I stopped suddenly, feeling that strange warning again.

Carlisle nodded me on and I took a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm as confused as you are, trust me. Okay so these books are written by-" I stopped again, the feeling being as strong as ever, "I can't tell you," I whispered, "I'm not supposed to tell you. You're not suppose to even know."

I looked up quickly after a while of figuring out this feeling, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I'm not meant to be here, you're not suppose to know me. I did a terrible thing."

I ran out of the hospital and walked all the way back to school with the same bizarre feeling in my stomach. Thankfully, lunch was not over and I still had time to make it class.

When the day had ended and I met my sister, she boasted about all the new friends she made.

"Yeah, but anyway where were you at lunch?"

"I was with the Cullens," I admitted.

She laughed, "The Cullens, oh Brooke."

"What?" I asked laughed again like I was telling a joke.

"I was really with them."

"Twilight's not real."

I stared at her in confusion, "But wait, I asked you who they looked like today."

"No you didn't, I didn't even see you. What are you talking about?"

I breathed a few times to steady my heart rate, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."


End file.
